


Очки

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Дженсен мог бы взломать файл с личным делом Карлоса Альвареса сразу же после знакомства, но не стал, решив, что дождется, когда тот расскажет что-нибудь о себе сам. И дождался. Десятилетия спустя это привело их к тому, что они вдвоем методично перерывали комнату за комнатой в поисках очков.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Очки

После долгих поисков очки нашлись под диваном. Вспомнив события прошлого вечера, Дженсен был вынужден признать, что вина за их потерю целиком и полностью лежала на нем. Это он не смог устоять от того, чтобы устроиться под боком у читающего Кугара, а тот неосмотрительно позволил использовать свои колени в качестве подушки. Они оба знали, что эта дорога ведет прямиком в спальню. Не то чтобы Дженсена не устраивал диван, но зачем рисковать затекшей шеей и поясницей, если буквально в соседней комнате ждала абсолютно нормальная кровать, подходящая как раз для таких целей? Свой лимит секса в странных и не предназначенных для этого местах они оба исчерпали за годы службы и то время, которое провели в погоне за Максом. Здравый смысл или, что скорее, ноющая после ночи на диване спина, подсказывали, что гораздо удобнее трахаться, не рискуя свалиться на пол. 

Ничего удивительного, что на следующее утро Кугар не нашел свои очки на прикроватной тумбочке, где обычно оставлял их перед сном вместе с книгой и заряженным пистолетом. Даже годы мирной жизни не могли искоренить некоторые привычки. Особенно те, которые не раз и не два спасали от смерти.

Чтение относилось к одной из них. Кугар как-то обмолвился, что пристрастился к книгам, пока лежал в госпитале после ранения, еще задолго до Лузеров. Восстановление длилось долго, вставать ему разрешили далеко не сразу, а руки требовалось срочно чем-то занять. Еще больше требовалось чем-то занять мысли, но этого Кугар, разумеется, не сказал. Впрочем, Дженсен все равно без труда расслышал оставшееся между строк: «Чтобы не свихнуться». Не просто так он скрывал истинный уровень своего IQ при прохождении всевозможных тестов еще со времен учебки. О том, насколько долго продлилось пребывание Кугара в госпитале, а также о предшествующих этому событиях Дженсен узнал намного позже. Он мог бы взломать файл с личным делом Карлоса Альвареса сразу же после знакомства, но не стал, решив, что дождется, когда тот расскажет что-нибудь о себе сам. И дождался. 

Десятилетия спустя это привело их к тому, что они вдвоем методично перерывали комнату за комнатой в поисках ненавистных Кугаром очков, обойтись без которых он больше не мог. Гиперметропия, дальнозоркость или, проще говоря, возрастные изменения хрусталика не обошли его стороной. Другие признаки возраста вроде ноющих в дождливую погоду некогда сломанных лодыжек его не волновали, но необходимость читать в очках Кугар воспринял как настоящее предательство со стороны своих глаз. Дженсен молчаливо наблюдал его упрямую борьбу с самим собой несколько недель, прежде чем записал его на прием к врачу. Пришлось подсластить пилюлю тем, что Кугар всегда считал очки Дженсена возбуждающими, однако больше любить собственные это его не заставило. В конце концов даже сексом нельзя было добиться всего.

Поэтому ничего удивительного, что именно Дженсен и нашел их. С добычей в руках он отправился на поиски Кугара, который, судя по приглушенным ругательствам на испанском, в этом момент методично перебирал содержимое их обширного шкафчика с медикаментами и перевязочным материалом. Еще одна привычка, не спешившая исчезать, несмотря на то, что никому из них больше не приходилось зашивать ранения друг друга.

На звук шагов Кугар обернулся. Время поменяло столь многое: его длинные, собранные в свободный хвост волосы давно тронула седина; вокруг рта, глаз, на лбу залегли морщины; он больше не надевал кобуру и шляпу. То же самое касалось и самого Дженсена, теперь он легко предсказывал смену погоды по ноющему плечу, в которое когда-то попала пуля Аиши. Но эти перемены, даже чертовы очки, означали не приближение старости. Нет, они означали прожитые вместе – день за днем, неделя за неделей, месяц за месяцем – годы. 

Увидев свои очки, Кугар закатил глаза, как и много лет назад, без слов донося свою мысль: «Я же говорил, что это ты их куда-то сунул». На что Дженсен просто пожал плечами, соглашаясь: «Ну да, сунул. Но нашел же!» – и кивнул в сторону кухни, недвусмысленно намекая, что раз катастрофа предотвращена, то пришло время завтракать.

Самое главное осталось неизменным.

А если вместо кобуры и шляпы Кугар теперь носил не снимая только простое серебряное кольцо, аналогичное тому, которое красовалось на безымянном пальце Дженсена, их обоих это вполне устраивало.


End file.
